


Blue Emergence

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [8]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Through them he was saved and through them he growsDaybreakers 2020Week 1 Origins- Yusuke
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 8





	Blue Emergence

It was strange to think how just a few months ago everything had been different for him and for them. When they had approached Yusuke, he could not say that he had behaved in the best of ways. He had not liked them for getting in his way and he had not liked the things that they had to say.

It was strange how things changed for them all. He had been fighting to keep his eyes closed. A feat in itself and they had challenged everything that he knew. Everything that he had held close to him they had challenged and he could not find a single soul to blame because he had known in his soul.

Not about everything but he had made excuses about so many things because what else could he do? Who should he turn to and who could he even turn to? He had nothing to cling to and maybe that was what made everything so much easier in the end. He had nothing. Just his beliefs that were shakier than any card tower.

It had shattered so easily with the other’s confrontation. Not that he had been willing to accept their help in the beginning. He had fought tooth and nail every step of the way and now he couldn’t think of not having them with him.

All of them shared similar pain. They had spoken to him of the palace before Madarame’s and the things that had been on he line if they had failed. It had chilled him. No wonder they had taken everything so seriously and refused to leave him alone.

He was thankful to them for that although he was honestly unsure to how much they understood that he was thankful they had tried so hard. Sometimes he found himself thinking of the case that had led them to him. If he could have had his heart warped as well if it had not been for their timely intervention. If they had not pried their way into his heart.

There were many things unsaid in the phantom thieves but they all worked to support and understand each other. For Yusuke he had noted Ryuji’s injury and that he was recovering. While he spoke lightly on his limitations Yusuke had put two and two together. Ann had her own pains. Morgana was their guide and he also had things he had yet to speak of. Things that Yusuke was willing to bet he had confessed to their leader.

And their leader a man of so many mysteries and plenty of untold pain. Yusuke sat back from his canvas to look it over. The colours blended together so perfectly and everything he had wanted to hide was there. Perfect.

Akira had experienced so much and he was still so kind. So strong and Yusuke had no idea how he did it. No one would blame him for being bitter after the things he had experienced instead he smiled and did the right thing. A man worth believing in. A man worth following. He made Yusuke want to improve himself.

X

“Flowers?” Akira’s grin and Morgana’s sigh took Yusuke out of the daze that he had fallen into. He had not even noticed that he had wandered into the underground mall his thoughts were on the competition that had been suggested to him. How curious that not only had he wandered here. He had wandered right to Akira.

“It depends.” Yusuke eyed the flowers around Akira. “I suppose they would make an interesting subject.” The flowers were certainly healthy. “If they can bring my work to life then why not… although.” He laughed. “It would cut into the food budget somewhat.”

“I’ll never find someone who loves art as much as you.” Akira stooped down before he plucked a primrose from the bucket. He offered it with a soft laugh. “As entertaining as watching you would be. I was just joking Yusuke.” Yusuke took the flower before he shook his head at Akira. “For a moment there I thought you were investigating just like us but now I know you were just lost in thought.” He exchanged a laugh with Morgana. “What’s new?”

“There’s this competition you know I’ve been struggling with how to portray my art lately. My thoughts on sensei…” Yusuke trailed off. “Is it okay to not pay attention to work?”

“Yup. The boss likes pretty.” Akira laughed. “And this time is rather slow. If someone comes I’ll take care of it but for now the flowers and I are giving you our full attention.” Honestly. This man.” Yusuke smiled and Akira smiled back. “Competition? You were saying?”

“Yes.” Yusuke paused before he continued. “I was thinking of what to enter. So far I have plenty of time but that would be if I knew what to paint. My thoughts are jumbled. I don’t have a subject or even a theme.” He laughed softly. “Before I was full of things that I wanted to show and I needed to show in my own way. Now my brush hesitates like me.”

“Uncertainty can be its own beauty.” Akira said softly as he moved a small cactus plant to where Morgana lay. “Have you thought about trying to capture your own uncertainty on the canvas? Your own struggles? Would a trip to Mementos help? It seemed to have helped you before. Ann and Ryuji can tag along and keep the shadows off you as you get sketches. Plenty of things to show down there. The train packed full of shadows for one.” He muttered.

“You’re always lending me a hand.” Yusuke smiled. “But maybe a window into my conflict may be a good idea. How healthy it may be and what others expect.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I’ve come a long way and no one knows.”

“Not true.” Morgana got to his feet. “We know Yusuke and that is what matters. “Your friends now… aren’t we your friends?”

“Couldn’t put it better myself.” Akira smiled. “Let’s help you out. We’ll talk and I’ll cook. Curry?”

X

“Okay so what I think you should do.” Ryuji lowered his manga. “Is show how you felt about everything. Joker said this thing is supposed to be about conflict?” He snatched a handful of chips from Ann and her eyes widened at his actions.

“He said his theme is conflict!” She tapped him on the head with her pamphlet before she turned to where Joker was cooking. “Do something about him! If he’s so hungry feed him Joker!”

“Ryuji I know I gave you a bag.” Akira called out before he came out with two plates. “Mona your tuna is on it’s way. Please don’t do that when Sojiro will kill me and cuddle you for being near the counter.”

“The bag that is now empty because Ann grabbed everything with sugar.” Ryuji took one plate of curry and then the other one. “Is this Ann’s or Yusuke’s because I know you said they were different but-“

“Ann’s.” Akira confirmed before he leaned on the table. “Back to the conflict theme showing is an interesting theory but Yusuke has to work out how he feels. That was where we were supposed to go with this meeting.”

“Blue right? Shattered.” Ann said as she began to eat. “The world turned right over for Yusuke. Mostly our faults.”

“I’m thankful for that.” Yusuke said softly. “But you are right. The world changed for me. How I saw things. I realized I was hurting myself as much as I was being hurt. I was looking and clinging to things…” He looked at Akira. “And the things I was looking for… it was not a bad thing to crave. It was that I had latched onto a despicable person no- I had become trapped with a person trapped by their own desires.”

“Understanding that and moving on from that.” Akira said softly from the kitchen. Yusuke had not even felt him move. “You told me a while back that you pity him. The man raised you for years. Your relationship is a conflict. He did bad things and he did bad things to you but you can’t throw away the feelings that you had.”

“Like…” Ann said softly. “Your coach that threw you off the team?” Akira was back with two more plates. “You said you plan on seeing him when you go back home.”

“I understand a lot more than I did back then. Yusuke does too. was I mad? Upset?” Akira slid in the booth next to Yusuke. “Yes I was but he was the first to ever believe in my ability. I owe him a lo and he threw me away. My parents too the school too and I get it and part of me will never forget that. It’s nowhere near what Madarame did though.” Akira said softly. “But one day this anger will be gone and I’ll move along.”

“There will be sun.” Yusuke said softly as he looked around at them. “One day there will be sun instead of these dark clouds.”

“So paint your hoping for a brighter day even people who aren’t art nuts should see that.” Ryuji laughed softly. “Man you solved your own problem.” Thanks to them… thanks to them.

X

“Oh.” His teacher had paused behind Yusuke. “Your style has changed slightly Yusuke your brush strokes as well. Has something happened?” Yusuke sat back a bit to look over his piece. It was still far from finished but one could see the journey he had painted.

The darkness and self delusions in the dark and twisted blue and green. Those trying to pull him into the murk half in shadow. Some even resembled himself. then far ahead in the upper corner was light and those extending their hands. One had to look to find them but when one did it was hard to look away.

“I found a new outlook. I think I’ve grown from it.” Yusuke admitted as watched the four people in light that he had painted. The way forward was with them.


End file.
